The New Life
by xmonster
Summary: What happens when Leffe my character took the APTX 4869 and has to watch Edogawa Conan and everyone else? Takes place between getting Kir back.


Ok,Ok. So this is my Detective conan character's "new life".

'_It's been a while a month since, well, I got accepted in the Black Organization,' I thought. 'When am I going to do something? I heard they failed to assassinate Domon Yasuteru, "lost" Kir, and this happened by the FBI, and Edogawa Conan. Besides, I haven't really done anything…_

"Leffe, the boss wants to see you." Gin said.

The boss…"Ok." I replied.

I got up and went to the boss's room and knocked when I got there.

"Come in…" Anokata* replied. I went in as he said, "I've been noticing that Edogawa Conan has been like Kudo Shinichi. So, I would like you to take the APTX 4869. We now know what it does, so when you take it, I would like you to watch Edogawa Conan." Anokata said.

"Of course, but for how long?" I replied.

"For at least, close to a year or two. Everyone knows about this, they will keep an eye on you_._" Anokata said.

"Ok, but can you do this for me?" I asked.

"What?" Anokata said, feeling annoyed.

"Can you let me assassinate anyone, when I come back?" I said.

"Of course, Leffe." Anokata said.

"Ok." I said. I grabbed the pill from Anokata and went to my room. I took the pill and started to feel hot, "Hah…" I shrunk. I really shrunk. I changed my clothes, left the base, and went to #22 2nd department, Beika City.*

When I got there it was raining hard, I knocked on the door. The person who answered was Dr. Agasa.*

"Hello…oh, come inside it must be cold out there. Why were you out there?" Agasa asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just woke up from fainting, and found myself here." I said. _'Well, I DO have to lie.' _I thought.

"I'll give you some extra clothes, and you can stay for the night." Agasa said as I went in.

"Thank you." I said as I noticed a girl about my new age.

"By the way, what's your name?" Agasa asked.

"Lynn Quinzell*," I replied. " What is her name?" I asked.

"Haibara Ai, my name is Hiroshi Agasa*." Agasa replied.

I noticed that Haibara went downstairs somewhere, as I went to change my clothes. When I made sure everyone was in bed I snuck out, pretended to be in the restroom, but went downstairs.

'_What is in this place?' _I thought.

I was surprised when I found files, documents, and about APTX 4869.

'_She really is Sherry..'_ I thought.

I slipped quietly back into bed and acted like I just came back from the restroom. Of course, I flushed the toilet to make it like I REALLY came back.

I went to the same school as Haibara did. Well, I'm barely going. I went to the same class as Haibara did. To my surprise Edogawa was there, too.

"Class, this is our new student, Lynn Quinzell. Treat her well." Kobayashi- sensei said.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"Please take your seat, Lynn-kun." Sensei said.

I took my seat next to Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. At dismissal time he said, " So, Lynn- kun, want to meet the Shonen-Tantei?"

"Sure." We went over to the Shonen-Tantei, and as I knew, Edogawa and Sherry* were there.

"Guys, we have a new member to the Shonen-Tantei!" Mitsuhiko said.

'_Eh?! Well, I have to watch Edogawa anyway.' _I thought.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Edogawa Conan."

"Haibara Ai."

"Yoshida Ayumi."

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko."

"Kojima Genta."

"You guys may know already, but I'm Lynn Quinzell." I said.

"A-Ano, I have a case for you guys." Some classmate said.

"R-Really?!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, that's how I was before!" Conan said.

"Can you find my dog?" The classmate said.

"N-Now I really can't believe it…" I said.

'_Well, we found the dog,but…'_

"The victim is Matsubura Kenishi, age 30, and died by a stab to the heart," Megure-keibu* said, "Again, Mouri _had_ to beat the crime scene*." Megure-keibu said.

"Oi…" Mouri said.

"The suspects are… Suzuki Ayama*, Moriashi Kaito*, and Kenzou* Aysie. We also received that the time of death was 4:35 to 5:49. We will get your alibis in the next room." Megure-keibu said.

'_Can you solve it…Conan?'_ I thought as I looked at Conan.

-Some time later-

"According to Suzuki Ayama, she was out at the market close by. Moriashi Kaito was at his workplace, and Kenzou Ayase was at Mouri Tantei's place, so she is not a suspect anymore." Megure-keibu said.

'_You know what…I'm not into detective stuff, so I'll just go…'_ I thought as I walked to the door, only to find a black **PORSCHE 356A** pass by slowly by here. _'Great…'._

The case was solved already, very sadly. (A/N: _No, I didn't want to write about the case.)_

_Oi, didn't the boss say I can come back earlier though?' _I thought.

Right after that I dialed the boss's number, telling him how Conan acted today. He was not surprised, but I figured I'd just tell him anyway. I also called Chianti and Korn (A/N:_ I totally made this up!)_ telling them some stuff.

"Oi, did you guys practice any sniping today?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we did, only up to 600 meters. Also, we are planning to get Kir back from Haido Central Hospital." Chianti said. (A/N:_ Yes, now they know Kir is there.)_

"Eh~ I haven't even practiced yet, and you found out by that guy, Kusada Rikumichi?" I replied.

"Yeah, we did, he commited suicide though. Supposedly we saw Akai Shuuichi, or _Rye's_, Chevrolet there too." Chianti said.

"Oh, even I couldn't find Rye yet, even though I'm following Edogawa Conan." I said.

"Edogawa Conan?" Chianti replied.

"You know that kid that kicked the soccerball, when you thought Mouri Kogoro put a listening device on Kir's shoes?" I said.

"Oh yeah, that kid. Why are you watching him?" Chianti said.

"He is acting like Kudo Shinichi, the teen who got feed APTX 4869 by Gin." I said.

"Oh yeah." Chianti said.

"We are not really sure Kudo Shinichi is really Edogawa Conan, so that's why." I said.

"Oi, got to go, see ya later." Chianti said as she hung up.

"I'll talk to Korn later, even though I really don't call him." I said.

'_So they'll get Kir back after all….'_ I thought.

"Oi! Lynn-kun! We're going back now!" Ayumi said as I walked to the Shonen-Tantei group.

"Bye guys!" I said as I walked with Sherry home.

When we reached to Agasa's house I had to tell him that my parents just left me here, so I didn't know when they would come back. He agreed to let me stay here.

'_This sure was a long day….' _I thought as I went to sleep.

So what did you guys think of this? This is my first story, so please review!


End file.
